


can't fall asleep

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe closes his eyes during takeoff, but once the plane levels out, Patty nudges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Set on February 4, 2015. Title from Billy Joel.

Joe closes his eyes during takeoff, but once the plane levels out, Patty nudges him. 

"Wanna talk to Al now? Or tomorrow before breakfast?"

Joe sighs. "Pick and Poke can handle it."

"They’re getting Tarasov settled. And Al needs a little more... perspective." 

Joe hates being called old, but Pat’s right: it’ll take the weight of experience to make any words sink in for Al right now. "Fine."

"Fuck Calgary," Joe says when Al pulls out his earbuds. Pat snorts behind him, but if Joe’s doing this, he’ll do it his way. The corner of Al’s mouth starts quirking up.


End file.
